tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Welcome to the World" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:31 -- NEW DAY -- 16:31 (Tell him to get his batoocuss in here :@) 16:31 *walks in mess hall with a ponytail on* 16:31 Izzy: Hey Chris, nice to see you again. Awesome! Another season. Hooray 16:31 Why would you be excited about that? 16:31 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 16:31 (keep it going.) 16:31 *walks into mess hall 16:31 Where going to be on a plane! 16:31 *eyeroll* This is going to be another lame-o season with lame-o people. 16:31 Harold: *standing with Beth* Isn't this awesome? :) 16:31 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 16:32 Duncan: Nice hairdo Heather 16:32 *walks into mess hall, and looks for Gwen* 16:32 *stands next to Chris with his arms crossed in an airplane stewardess uniform* 16:32 Shut up. 16:32 Beth: *walks in* It's pretty cool. :) 16:32 *** LeShawna has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:32 *walks in* 16:32 (:D) 16:32 :) 16:32 Izzy: Where's Owen? 16:32 (we're all in the mess hall) 16:32 He's not in this season. 16:32 (kk) 16:32 Idiot. 16:32 Harold: *puts his arm around Beth* This is gonna be like a big vacation for us. :d 16:32 (BACK) 16:32 Izzy: *cries* 16:32 This is so cool! :) 16:32 *Relaxes with feet on table* 16:32 Chris: *walks in* Welcome, campers! No, castmates! No, competitors! No...what did I call you guys? 16:32 (Conf) I'm glad there is another season, but I'm kind of scared of Chef's costume :| 16:32 I miss Eva 16:32 (Izzy broke up with Owen. :|) 16:32 Sadie remember that time we were on a plane and I had to like poop so we went into the bathroom and that guy was all like "You crazy kids get out of the lavaratoario" or something? 16:32 :'( 16:32 Chris: *walks in* Welcome, campers! No, castmates! No, competitors! No...what did I call you guys? 16:32 Adventurers. 16:32 :@ 16:32 Izzy: Hey, it's Noah! How ya doin' pal. We should have an alliance 16:32 I remember 16:32 Harold: adventurers. :| 16:32 Chef: Adventurers. :s 16:33 People. :@ 16:33 * 16:33 Adventureres, remember? 16:33 Chris: Ohhhh.... Adventurers, my bad. :p 16:33 :s 16:33 Chris: Anyway... 16:33 *still looking for Gwen* 16:33 DJ, chillax. 16:33 Chris: You guys will be traveling all across the globe to participate in challenges! Can anyone guess what this challenge is going to be based off of? 16:33 Gwen: *walks in* 16:33 Weird Goth Girl is probably in the sh- 16:33 (Sorry. :|) 16:33 Duncan: *ignores everything Chris says* 16:33 I remember when I went on an adventure with my dog Jake. :D 16:33 (You should be :p) 16:33 Canada? 16:33 Me too 16:33 *** LeShawna has quit (Client Quit) 16:33 (I forgot I was Gwen. :|) 16:33 Izzy: Is it Japan? 16:33 (O_O) 16:33 Chris: Very good, Heather! :D 16:33 Canada? 16:33 United States/ 16:33 :d 16:33 Izzy: Japan 16:33 Beth: But that was obvious! We've always been in Canada! 16:34 Izzy: What? We're already in Canada! 16:34 The mall!!! :D 16:34 Oh. Canada. -_- 16:34 Chris: Which is exactly why we're starting our first challenge here! 16:34 Gwen: Canada? -_-''' 16:34 *walks into Mess Hall* Sorry I'm late. 16:34 Duncan: Pssh, Canada 16:34 (CONF) Harold: It worries me that this started in summer, and now its like September. We're missing school! *sigh* Looks like I'll have to go to Education Steve's Summer School camp... again :( 16:34 Now? 16:34 In the mall? :D 16:34 Harold: What exactly is our first challenge? 16:34 (XD) 16:34 (Use another color, Cody) 16:34 Izzy: Niagra Falls! Over barrels! 16:34 Chris: Right here, in the Great Canadian.... Canada.......... Place. 16:34 :| 16:34 (Trying!) 16:34 (XD) 16:34 Harold: OMGIT'STHEPERFECTTIMETOUNLEASHMYAWESOMEFACTSABOUTCANADABOOK!!!!! 16:34 O.O 16:34 Near the mall? :D 16:34 :| 16:34 :| 16:34 (Anybody using this?) 16:34 Gwen: Shut it, Harold. -_- 16:34 Whoa, dude. 16:34 Chris: Uhhh... :| 16:34 Harold: Canada is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. It is the world's second largest country by total area. Canada's common border with the United States to the south and northwest is the longest in the world, citation needed. 16:34 Yelling overuse, much? -_- 16:34 O.O 16:34 Ummm... 16:34 Oooh. 16:34 Gwen: O.O 16:34 Riiight. 16:35 Let me see. 16:35 Close to the mall? :D 16:35 Was there a camp for Canadain trivia too? 16:35 Gwen: Good to know? :| 16:35 Chris: We know what it is, we just... 16:35 I...I...Screw it. No comment. 16:35 Harold: Canada is widely known for it's hockey, free medical care, maple syrup, nice dish soap... 16:35 Chris: O.o 16:35 Izzy: Dish soap? 16:35 Izzy: I love dishsoap 16:35 Harold, pass me the book. 16:35 And the malls! :D 16:35 Chris: That's it, Harold! :D 16:35 Harold: *closes book* Dish soap?! I don't want to clean dishes! Gosh! :( 16:35 -.-' 16:35 Katie shut it! 16:35 Harold: Not again at leasy... 16:35 least* 16:35 (XD) 16:35 Gwen: I'll place dish soap through your mouth if you don't shut it. -.-' 16:35 What? :@ 16:35 Izzy: One time I swallowed dishsoap and it never came out the other end, he he true story! 16:35 Chris: No, you idiot. We'll be producing maple syrup in our kitchens. -_- 16:35 I thought you were nice! :'( 16:35 Chef: *preparing maple syrup* :d 16:35 Good. :) 16:35 ... 16:35 Izzy: Hey Cheffy, 16:35 Thats not a nice thing to say to Katie 16:35 I am 16:35 Let's not get hostile here, can't we be friends? :) 16:35 Chef: What, Crazy girl? -_-' 16:36 You just annoy me 16:36 Chris: Hopefully, you all know what maple syrup is. -.- 16:36 Izzy: I'm annoying? 16:36 What did I say? 16:36 Gwen: Tyler, chill. :s 16:36 Chris, that is... 16:36 not you Izzy 16:36 (conf) It's like I'm surrounded by morons again. The only people I can stand here are Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, and DJ. And that's it! Apparently, this has turned into a reality show for losers. *makes L sign with hands* 16:36 Chris: Go ahead, Cody... It's what? :) 16:36 Yes, I've made it a couple times 16:36 *does Spock handsign* Most illogical. 16:36 (Chris is explaining the challenge, can we talk less?) 16:36 (CONF) Harold: I'm violently allergic to maple syrup. See these freckles? They aren't really freckles. They're words. If my face swells up from eating maple syrup, you can read it. 16:36 (XDDD) 16:36 Chris: Well........ who cares what you think? :d 16:36 *** LF271 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:36 (CONF) Im a real deal Jock now! 16:36 I care. :@ 16:36 Christy, can you explain the challenge? 16:36 Chris: Anyway.... I'm getting paid to do this whether you hear it or not, so here's your challenge. :d 16:36 I'm sooo confused. 16:36 :( 16:37 (Conf) Ive been training with Eva! 16:37 Gwen: Get on with it. -.-' 16:37 Just make maple syrup. 16:37 We have a challenge this early? :( 16:37 Duncan: Maple syrup. Really? All you bozos could come up with is maple syrup? I'm gonna have to stick with Heather and say this is a boring reality show, with loser competitors 16:37 (I'll change to this.m :p) 16:37 brb 16:37 (:o) 16:37 Thank you, Duncan. At least someone isn't totally insane, even if you are like, psychotic. 16:37 Chris: It's simple.... you'll have to cover good, edible food in maple syrup...and then impress me! :D 16:37 Eee-sy! 16:37 :D 16:37 Duncan: None taken 16:37 Coolio. 16:37 That's it? 16:38 I never said 'no offense'. 16:38 <.< 16:38 Gwen: That's iit? :| 16:38 whats are teams Chris? 16:38 I do that at home :) 16:38 Thats simple, right Katie? 16:38 Chris: I was getting to that. -.-' 16:38 Of course Sadie. :D 16:38 Duncan: Can I just make a stack of pancakes and get on with it? 16:38 Heather: Teams? I thought you said this season was going to be unique. <.< 16:38 Harold: That isn't much of a challenge. 16:38 Chris: Heather, teams are an important and vital way of making you guys miserable, and also bringing out the worst in some of you! 16:38 Duncan: Nerd boy's got a point 16:38 Easier the challenge, the less work. 16:38 Joy. 16:38 Gwen: And we're supposed to care why, Chris? -.-' 16:39 Chris: Anyway... Shall I get started? :) 16:39 Harold: I hear you. I turned full-on Cody in Season 2, and my alliance eliminated almost all the people I used to be friends with. :( 16:39 I don't care about the easiness, just that we all have fun :) 16:39 I'm sorry. 16:39 You had friends? 16:39 Yes please. 16:39 -_- 16:39 Harold: More than you. :/ 16:39 :@ 16:39 *ptas Harold on the back 16:39 (XD) 16:39 You should read a script. 16:39 Izzy: Chris, would you like syruped grasshoppers, or eyeballs? I can do both if you'd like. 16:39 -__- 16:39 *pats 16:39 Chris: *to Harold* Awww...that's too bad! But speaking of Cody, you're on the same team as him! :D 16:39 Izzy, you know that you are nuts. 16:39 Gwen: What team I am I on? -.-' 16:39 I smell trouble :| 16:39 Beth: O.O We're with Cody, Harold?! But he's a threat! 16:39 Izzy: Thanks Noah. Which is why we're friends. 16:39 Harold: Don't worry Beth. We'll get rid of him ;) 16:39 Gwen: What team I am I on? -.-' 16:39 Chris: Tut tut tut...I never said anything about a WE. ;) 16:39 :o 16:39 :D 16:40 Am I with Katie? 16:40 Izzy: I'm gonna take you to the final too with me! 16:40 Beth: O.O What?! 16:40 Harold: *hugs beth tightly* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 16:40 I have to be with Sadie! :'( 16:40 Sure. :D -_- 16:40 Maybe we can stay together, Gwen... 16:40 Chris: *grabs list* Let's see.... 16:40 Gwen: Shut up, thin twin. >.> 16:40 *hugs Gwen just in case* 16:40 And I have to be with Katie 16:40 Chris: On the Screaming Explorers...Geoff, Cody, Sadie, Tyler, Harold, Lindsay, Gwen, and...HEATHER!!! :d 16:40 Gwen: *pats DJ's head* :) 16:40 Last time I wasn't with Sadie I had like explosive diarrhea! :'( 16:40 Chris: On the Screaming Explorers...Geoff, Cody, Sadie, Tyler, Harold, Lindsay, Gwen, and...HEATHER!!! :d 16:40 Gwen: O_O 16:40 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 16:40 :'( 16:40 NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!1 16:40 Gwen: I'm not with DJ. :( 16:40 :| 16:40 :'( 16:40 Cool. :) 16:40 Good. Heather isn't on my team. -_- 16:40 Chris: And on the Killer Survivors...Beth, DJ, Duncan, LeShawna, Katie, Izzy, Noah, and...TRENT!!! :d 16:40 Chris: And on the Killer Survivors...Beth, DJ, Duncan, LeShawna, Katie, Izzy, Noah, and...TRENT!!! :d 16:40 I'll miss you, Gwen :'( 16:40 (conf) Chris split up all the couples. I've gotta give him props, that was cruel and unusual...which was totally cool. 16:40 Duncan: I'm with that psycho? 16:40 I am in the Survivors. 16:40 Harold: I can't be away from Beth! I'll totally die! And I definitely can't be together...with the Devil herself! 16:40 * Katie| has explosive diarrhea. 16:41 :'( 16:41 Ugh 16:41 This is like so unfair! 16:41 I have to survive with Izzy. 16:41 (O.O') 16:41 Don't flatter yourself, Harold. 16:41 By the way I figure it 16:41 It will be okay Harold 16:41 You're universally disliked 16:41 Gwen: I'll die if I'm not with DJ. ...Not trying to sound girly. :| 16:41 *** Alvez has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:41 ... 16:41 Harold: Actually, I was talking about Lindsay, but Heather's bad, too! :'( 16:41 Chris you like ahve to put me on the same team as Sadie! :'9 16:41 Izzy: YAY! I'M WITH NOAH! 16:41 Chris: Enough with the whining. We arranged the teams this season so you were separated from some of your friends, and your GF's and BF's! 16:41 *:'( 16:41 Noah izzy isint so bad 16:41 Oh boo. 16:41 Izzy: *hugs Noah* 16:41 Gwen, we'll have to be strong :( 16:41 Chris: That obviously isn't the case for DJ, though, who's...liked...by...everyone. -.-' 16:41 Harold: *to Beth* I'll miss you. :( 16:41 :) 16:41 Gwen: Yeah, Deej: :) 16:41 Chris: *eyes DJ* 16:41 Gwen: I'll miss you. :( 16:41 *rolls eyes* 16:41 I'll miss you Katie 16:41 :'( 16:41 Beth: I'll miss you, too. :( 16:41 Eeee! We're on the same team, Tyler! *fail-fives Tyler* x_x 16:41 (Where is Geoff?) 16:41 :'( 16:41 I try, Chris :d 16:41 Sadie! :'( 16:42 Chris: The point is, you're split up, and you better deal with it if you wanna win a million bucks!\ 16:42 ow 16:42 Katie! 16:42 Gwen: Isn't there some lame-o confessional this season, Chris? -.-' 16:42 (CONF) Harold: *singing* Bethy come back! You can blame it all on Chris! :'( 16:42 (Here.) 16:42 Duncan: Well DJ, Trent. It looks like I'll need an alliance. You guys wana take a spin 16:42 Excuse, Chris, there's a 50.0% chance that all of us will die. Can we be excused from this lame-o show forever? ^_^ 16:42 *fail fives Lindsay 16:42 Eh 16:42 Alliances this early? 16:42 Gwen: You two *êyes Lindsay and Tyler* are fail. :) 16:42 Chris! This is totally like unfair! :'( 16:42 What she said 16:42 Duncan: Well, that just might mean, you'll be picked off next. You already won a season, y'know 16:42 I'm not ready, but thanks for the offer, friend :) 16:42 :'( 16:42 Agreed Gwen. But you are also fail. -__- 16:42 Duncan: Fine, suit yourself 16:42 Chris: *moves along* Our newest intern, Maria, has brought many barrels of maple syrup which you shall soon use for the maple-syrup make-off. 16:43 harold: Hey, um, Heather, can we talk? 16:43 Make-off? 16:43 Oh hi Maria. Enjoy this dumb. 16:43 I have to be with Sadie or like, I might have to jump off a cliff. :'( 16:43 *brings maple syrip* 16:43 Gwen: At least I made it far. -.-' 16:43 Chris: Your task? To cover the most amount of items with maple syrup. Make sure they're edible, though, or I'll have to dock you points! 16:43 Izzy: OOH! HEY MARIA! REMEMBER ME FROM SUMMER CAMP? Yay 16:43 Chris: Your task? To cover the most amount of items with maple syrup. Make sure they're edible, though, or I'll have to dock you points! 16:43 Izzy: Good times 16:43 *** Alvez has quit (Client Quit) 16:43 That should be easy 16:43 *** Heather|Lindsay changed topic to Teams: Screaming Explorers - Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Sadie, and Tyler / Killer Survivors - Beth, DJ, Duncan, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Noah, and Trent 16:43 Duncan: Team, I say we make pancakes 16:43 Hi everyone 16:43 Chris: (conf) This season, instead of using a bathroom to dish your secrets like the last two seasons...you'll be using...a nicer bathroom! 16:43 *whispers to Harold 16:43 (CONF) Harold: i figure I need to make it to the merge so I can be with Beth. I gotta be able to make up with my enemies. Except Duncan. I will ALWAYS hate him >.> 16:43 Mama Spice makes anything edible :) 16:43 * Katie| sniffs 16:43 I agree Duncan. 16:43 (Nobody cares about Katie. xD) 16:43 Now where did I put that? 16:43 Duncan: Thanks string bean 16:43 (I hope you're listening) 16:43 We can make waffles also and french toast. 16:43 (CONF) Gwen: Wow. Wasn't this going to be 'unique'? Seriously, they're running out of ideas. -.-' 16:43 Chris: *sits on top of the plane* Each week, our sixteen competitors will be participating in challenges all around the world. This challenge takes place in Canada! *snickers* Duh! 16:44 (Conf) Coolio. 16:44 (Mhm) 16:44 (We are :p) 16:44 (conf) Hmmmmm...This isn't tooo bad... 16:44 Duncan: Okay. Those it is 16:44 Dont worry Sadie youll be okay 16:44 (CONF) Gwen: Wow. Wasn't this going to be 'unique'? Seriously, they're running out of ideas. -.-' 16:44 *finds canister* 16:44 Ill be your friend 16:44 Izzy: Oooh! I call the oven. One time, 16:44 :) 16:44 (conf) :'( 16:44 There we are 16:44 :d 16:44 Chris: *walks around a stage* This is where the elimination ceremony will take place. Here, during our 'Boarding Ceremony', you will each be handed a passport, indicating that you're safe. 16:44 Duncan: Shut it or I'll get you next 16:44 CONF: This idea is even worse than the Chris Show. -.- 16:44 Head Chef! Team Captain?! Called it!! Called it, called it, called it! I'm Head Chef and Team Captain! :D 16:44 (XDDDDDD) 16:44 Harold: Hey, um, Heather, can we talk? 16:44 I second Heather 16:44 Duncan: Head chef! Team Captain! What! 16:44 In a second. 16:44 Chris: O.o 16:44 Gwen: Heather is spazzing out...again. -.-' 16:44 Chris: Uhm... Okay, then. 16:44 It's bad enoguh that Owen isn't here! :'( 16:44 Chris: Don't forget the challenge. 16:45 Chris: You have 2 hours people!! 16:45 Why did you guys all like Owen? 16:45 (20 minutes Roleplay Standard Time) 16:45 He was a freak. *mumbles* 16:45 (conf) I am missing katie already and it hasn't even been one Episode! 16:45 Owen was pretty freaky. 16:45 Harold: Team, I've got bad news :s 16:45 Chris: GET TO IT@! 16:45 Chris: GET TO IT! 16:45 *in cooking clothes* I'm ready. -.- 16:45 (*episode) 16:45 Duncan: (CONF) Heather plays this game right, I'm trying to follow right in her footsteps 16:45 And he was trying to mack on my Bridge. >.> 16:45 Okay guys. 16:45 We can make: 16:45 Waffles 16:45 *grabs a bottle of syrup* 16:45 Gwen: Yes, Harold? -.-' 16:45 French Toast 16:45 Pancakes 16:45 Duncan: I vote French Toast 16:45 harold: I'm violently allergic to maple syrup. 16:45 Bacon? 16:45 Cool? 16:45 :| 16:45 *eyeroll* 16:45 I don't care, Harold. 16:45 How are you allergic? 16:46 French Toast and Pancakes combined 16:46 Harold: I swell up like a blowfish. 16:46 Izzy: How bout little sausages 16:46 Evidently, we need to win this challenge. 16:46 Gwen: Wow. Then go to 'Allergic Steve's "Getting Rid of Allergies" Steve Camp". -.-' 16:46 Izzy: Explosivo like sausages 16:46 Now, listen, team. 16:46 Beth: *on the other side* You'll be okay, Harold! :D 16:46 CONF: This team is dumb. They do and know nothing. 16:46 (Should we have team chatrooms?) 16:46 *** Traveler9 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:46 Since I'm Team Captain...here's hohow it's going to work. 16:46 (Agreed) 16:46 (Yeah. :|) 16:46 Harold: Good luck Beth! :D 16:46 #ScreamingExplorers 16:46 Harold, well then. 16:46 Is LeShawna still in the bathroom? (XDDD) 16:46 #ScreamingExplorers 16:46 Why don't you wait outside. 16:46 #KillerSurvivors 16:46 Come to #ScreamingExplorers if you're a Screaming Explorer 16:46 #KillerSurvivors 16:46 #KillerSurvivors 16:46 Is LeShawna still in the bathroom? (XDDD) 16:46 #KillerSurvivors 16:46 when you gotta go, you gotta go 16:47 Especially when your booty is bigger than the rest of you 16:47 :| 16:47 Gwen: :| 16:47 Sadie, Tyler 16:47 (Nalyd said that, not Harold XD) 16:47 /join ScreamingExplorers 16:47 (Tyler, #ScreamingExplorers) 16:48 *looks for ingredients* 16:48 (Going to be AFK at around 8. Dinner! :D) 16:48 (We stop this at 8:05 EST, 7:05 CST........... Or, earlier if both teams are finished before!!!) 16:48 kk 16:49 (can i take over noah?) 16:49 (It's fine.) 16:49 (until he comes back?) 16:49 (No.) 16:49 (:() 16:49 (the period saddens me) 16:49 (not the word "no") 16:50 (it feels like its a stubborn "no") 16:50 (look at me, i'm quoting "stargirl") 16:51 *** Chef|Gwen has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 16:51 (:S) 16:52 (where is everyone?) 16:52 (when are season 4 tryouts?) 16:53 (We're in our separate Team Rooms. Don't worry.) 16:53 *** Chef|Gwen has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:53 (Sorry, guys. :$) 16:53 (hey CDTDA) 16:53 (where is JJR? 16:53 ) 16:53 (Not here.) 16:54 (thats ok, i got to finish my HW :D) 16:54 (for this season?) 16:54 (for this episode?) 16:54 (IDK) 16:54 (who is leshawna? i thought she was in season 3?) 16:57 Chris: ALRIGHT! 16:58 kinda 16:58 *loud screaming in pain* 16:58 Chris: Let's get this show on the road! 16:58 The Explorers call going first. 16:58 Chris: Who wants to go -- Oh. 16:58 Uh, yeah, we do. :| 16:58 Okay. 16:58 Harold, Tyler... 16:58 Chris: Okay, then. :) First. 16:58 Where are the crabs? 16:58 *falls over, crabs all over hands* 16:58 Ooh. :| 16:58 Chris: O.O 16:58 (katie, PM) 16:58 Are...These...Ok-kay? 16:58 Chris: Uh-oh. 16:58 *brings Chris a dish* 16:58 Okay. 16:58 Chris: That's not good. :s 16:58 We decided than instead of cooked crab with butter... 16:58 Chris: Uh-huh? 16:58 We'd have cooked crab with maple syrup. 16:58 Try it. :D 16:58 Yep. :D 16:59 Chris: Hmm... Interesting. 16:59 Duncan: How original 16:59 Harold: Yeah... 16:59 Chris: *tries it* 16:59 Chris: *chewing* Hmm.... 16:59 Good idea, Explorers :) 16:59 <.< 16:59 Harold: THanks, Deej. :) 16:59 (CONF) DJ is so sweet. :D Even when he's on the other team. 16:59 Chris: This isn't half bad. :D Great idea/combination. :) 16:59 Thanks, DJ. 16:59 My idea. ;) 16:59 So... 16:59 Out of 10? 16:59 :) 16:59 *** Tyler|1 has quit (Client Quit) 16:59 Duncan: 1.5 like Cody's IQ 16:59 Chris: Hmm... 16:59 Ha ha. 16:59 You're so funny. 16:59 Chris: I'd give this a 7. 16:59 Great. 16:59 Our next dish... 16:59 Good. >.> 16:59 Chris: Not. Bad. :) 16:59 The cake. 16:59 French Toast. :D 17:00 Chris: O.O 17:00 (CONF) Harold: I wish I was on the other team. :( They have Beth, DJ, LeShawna, and Trent, some of my best friends! At least I have Geoff and Tyler. 17:00 A cake with just maple syrup. 17:00 Chris: Cake? :s 17:00 Harold: Cake. :) 17:00 Guys... 17:00 Sweet :d 17:00 Chris: That's a lot....... of sugar. :| 17:00 A LOT. 17:00 Where's the cake?! 17:00 Yes. 17:00 :| 17:00 *brings in the cake, which looks kinda bad* 17:00 :| 17:00 ... 17:00 Ugggh. :-/ 17:00 Chris: O.o 17:00 (he's vegetarian) 17:00 (XD) 17:00 Uhhh... 17:00 *cake's candles fall over* :| 17:00 :) 17:00 Duncan: Yes! 17:00 ... 17:00 *faceplams 17:00 Chris: Uhm.... You expect me to eat this thing? :( 17:00 Yeah... 17:00 Yeah, we do. -.-' 17:00 :( 17:00 *facepalms 17:00 Chris: Okay, then... *tries it* 17:00 It's the flambe. 17:00 Duncan: Hey, it looks like Sadie 17:00 At you tried :) 17:00 Chris:.......................................... O.O""" 17:00 Lindsay and I worked hard on it. 17:01 *At least 17:01 Right, Lindsay? 17:01 What's a flambe again? o.o 17:01 Duncan: That explains a lot 17:01 :| 17:01 Chris: *begins to choke* 17:01 I thought we were making apple pie! 17:01 Chris: *begins to choke* 17:01 O.O 17:01 *takes a little bit of cake* 17:01 :| 17:01 O.O 17:01 Ewww! 17:01 Izzy: I'll save ya! 17:01 This is bad... :| 17:01 (do cpr, someone!) 17:01 *eats it* 17:01 *preforms the heimlich on Chris* 17:01 Izzy: *gives heimlich* 17:01 * Katie| does mouth to mouth. 17:01 Ewwww. 17:01 Ew. 17:01 Oh wait... 17:01 Chris: *spits piece of cake out* 17:01 Live! :'( 17:01 Izzy: *stares at DJ again* Oh my god, 17:01 :D 17:01 EEEw 17:01 Mouth to mouth? O_O 17:01 How was it? :D 17:01 ;( 17:01 Yay! :) 17:01 That's not how you get someone to stop choking... 17:01 *pukes* 17:01 Chris: O.O' *picks it up* What the heck IS THIS!? 17:01 A flambe, you idiot. -.-' 17:01 :| 17:02 Umm 17:02 Izzy: Lemme try! *eats it* 17:02 Chris: O.O 17:02 IT WAS HEATHER'S RECEPIE! 17:02 :@ 17:02 Chris: Whatever... 4 points. :| 17:02 WTF WAS THAT?! 17:02 o.o 17:02 Izzy: Why is this an apple seed? 17:02 Chris: Whatever... 4 points. :| 17:02 Okay. 17:02 Chris: Anything else? 17:02 (if u cant stand the heat...) 17:02 our final dish... 17:02 Chris: Is? 17:02 Pancakes. Made by Sadie and Gwen. 17:02 *brings in Pancakes, which look good* 17:02 I believe they didn't screw up. >.> 17:02 Chris: You can NOT go wrong with pancakes and syrup together. :) 17:02 That was my idea 17:02 *sprays maple syrup over them, drawing Chris' face* 17:02 O.O 17:02 *whispers to Harold 17:02 What?!!? 17:02 Chris: Whoa. 17:02 We got this 17:02 But it's so plain! 17:02 :@ 17:02 Chris: That's pretty cool. :) 17:03 Harold: Told ya 17:03 Wow. 17:03 ") 17:03 :d 17:03 :) 17:03 But it looks sooo good 17:03 ... 17:03 Chris: *tries pancakes* 17:03 It WAS a good idea. 17:03 :) 17:03 No! No, it wasn't! 17:03 *looks at watch* 17:03 Ugh! 17:03 3... 17:03 2... 17:03 1... 17:03 Chris: *stares into space* O.O 17:03 Chris: These......... 17:03 Knew it. 17:03 *groans* 17:03 Chris: Are the BEST pancakes I've ever had!! 17:03 Yes! *high-fives Sadie* 17:03 :D 17:03 Ruh-lly?! :D 17:03 Good job, Gwen! :) 17:03 :D 17:03 EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 17:03 And Sadie 17:03 Chris: YES! 17:03 Yes! 17:03 Awesome! :D 17:03 :D 17:03 Ahahaha! 17:03 Harold: *smiles at Beth* :) 17:03 Thanks Deej! :D 17:03 :D 17:03 Chris: Awesome job you guys. 10 outta 10. :D 17:03 :D 17:03 Try beating that, losers! 17:03 Chris: IF you calculate all that.... 17:03 We've got 21 17:04 Oh, yeah! 17:04 Chris: YOu hav-- Yeah. -.-' 17:04 :d 17:04 Chris: Hey, don't do my job, demon. -.-' 17:04 Duncan: Time for us to beat the crap outta you 17:04 Chris: Killer. 17:04 Out of 30? Isn't that like, 150% percent? 17:04 Chris: Survivors. 17:04 ... 17:04 Chris: I need your 3 dishes. :) 17:04 Duncan: Pur first meal...waffles by DJ 17:04 Harold: Lindsay, quit while you're behind. :| 17:04 Our* 17:04 Chris: Ok, Waffles by DJ. 17:04 I hope you like them :) 17:04 Harold dont be mean 17:04 Chris: DJ, can you bring them out? :) 17:04 Sure thing 17:04 Yeah, Harold. 17:05 Tyler, he's making me sad. 17:05 :( 17:05 *brings out waffles on a plate* 17:05 :D 17:05 (AFK! DINNER! :D) 17:05 Here you go, Chris 17:05 Chris: You can never go wrong with waffles, either. :) 17:05 Screaming Explorers!!!! ...$50 Killer Survivors will cause Chris' death! 17:05 And I prepared some jellies! 17:05 :D 17:05 Chris: *eats waffles* 17:05 * Katie| pulls out three kinds of jellies. 17:05 (katie, pm) 17:05 How are they? :) 17:05 Chris: Wow..... Full body. Great flavor. Oh, who am I kidding?! These are incredible!! 9 outta 10! :D 17:05 I'm pretty sure Noah, like, peed in those. <.< 17:06 What? :| 17:06 What? :| 17:06 Duncan: Whatev, we got 9! 17:06 Chris: O.o 17:06 (XDDDD) 17:06 Thank you very much, Chris :d 17:06 Nasty. :| 17:06 Chris: Noooo.... He didn't. :s 17:06 .... 17:06 (HEATHER! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:06 Chris: I hope not. :'( 17:06 Actually, he did. 17:06 (XD) 17:06 (I laughed out loud at that XD) 17:06 I saw him. 17:06 Chris: O_O 17:06 Duncan: Next up, French Toast by me and Noah 17:06 Ewww. 17:06 French Toast? :| 17:06 Waffles and French Toast? 17:06 Yes! 17:06 Duncan*serves* 17:06 Could you be any more unoriginal? 17:06 Chris: Okay.... French..................... Toast, by Duncan and Noah. :| 17:06 Urine flavored toast? :| 17:06 Ew.... 17:06 I put some cinnamon sauce on it. :D 17:06 Duncan: Whatev, you just wish you wouldda tought of it 17:06 though* 17:06 It's the latin phrase for Toast that is French 17:06 :) 17:07 Chris: *tries French Toast* 17:07 (XD) 17:07 Oh, yeah. Because we're totally jealous of your toasty goodness. -.-' 17:07 Duncan: *crosses fingies* 17:07 At least you admit it, Heather :) 17:07 :@ 17:07 No, I didn't - Argh! 17:07 Chris: Hmm..... Clashing flavors. :s 17:07 Exactly! 17:07 Chris: I don't really like.... 17:07 Duncan: You know what I'm gonna 17:07 :o 17:07 They clashedd! 17:07 :@ 17:07 Chris: Uhm........... How's a 6? :s 17:07 But I put my cinnamon sauce! 17:07 Chris: Uhm........... How's a 6? :s 17:07 15 what! 17:07 We can live with that. 17:07 That's pretty good. :) 17:08 Very good, Duncan. 17:08 Chris: The Survivors have 15 points!! 17:08 You can do math. 17:08 * Katie| looks at experasion date. O.O 17:08 Xd 17:08 Duncan: And lastly, Beth? Will you do the honors? 17:08 Chris: 6 more and they tie....... 7 and they win!! 17:08 Beth: Sure! 17:08 *experation 17:08 *XD 17:08 *groans* 17:08 Beth: Like the other team.... 17:08 (No, wait, that's wrong) 17:08 Harold: O.O 17:08 (Thank you. I fail at spelling. :p) 17:08 *expiration 17:08 (That's it :) 17:08 Beth: I've prepared.......... Homemade pancakes for our gracious host. :d 17:08 Duncan: You know what, I'm gonna kick you all the way to **** if you don't shut up Heather 17:08 ... 17:08 :| 17:08 :| 17:08 :| 17:08 :| 17:08 Take a pill. 17:08 Beth: :| 17:08 Seriously. 17:09 Chris: Easy, Duncan. :s 17:09 Damn Duncan. :| 17:09 It's just a reality show 17:09 Izzy: *laughs* Sorry, but that's funny 17:09 Beth: Uhm.... Right. 17:09 Duncan: Hey, I'm a juvie! Blame my parents! 17:09 Beth: Here you go! ^_^ *gives pancakes to Chris* 17:09 Pancakes, Owen liked pancakes. :( 17:09 Guys. *pats everyone on team's backs* We're going to be out matched, probably. 17:09 Beth: Here you go! ^_^ *gives pancakes to Chris* 17:09 Chris: *tries pancakes* 17:09 <.< 17:09 >.> 17:09 Chris: *stares into space again* O.O' 17:09 :D 17:09 (conf) "These are the best pancakes...", whatever. -_-' 17:09 ... 17:10 Ugh. :( 17:10 Duncan: (CONF) These are the worst pancakes I've ever had 17:10 :( 17:10 :( 17:10 Chris: This......... Is................ Incredible!!!!! 17:10 Duncan: (CONF) I know it' 17:10 :-/ 17:10 :o 17:10 Duncan: YES! 17:10 :) 17:10 Told ya. 17:10 :-/ 17:10 :'( 17:10 Nice, we lost. :-/ 17:10 Great! We just lost the challenge! 17:10 Chris: It wouldn't be fair to give 10 to one team and not to the other. 17:10 Harold: *hugs Beth* Good job, Bethy :) 17:10 No way! 17:10 Even though there's like, ten hairs on that plate 17:10 Chris: Beth, you get 10 outta 10!! :D 17:10 We still lost!! 17:10 :( 17:10 :@ 17:10 25 POINTS! 17:10 Beth: :D 17:10 I'm sorry that you guys had to lose for us to win :( 17:10 ugh 17:10 WE WIN1 17:10 * Katie| finds a tiki idol on the ground. 17:10 YOU LOSE, WE WIN! 17:10 Ugh. -.-' 17:10 UH HUH! 17:10 Chris: And, with a score of 25 to 21, the winners are the Killer Survivors!!!! 17:10 Aaaargh!!! 17:10 :@ 17:10 *packs bags* I am totally prepared to get voted off, soo.... ^_^ 17:10 Great! 17:11 *Finds a tiki idol* Hm.... 17:11 It's so sad that we lost 17:11 That's just great!! 17:11 Good effort by both teams! :d 17:11 Nice going, Sadie. -.- 17:11 Well, that sucks. :p 17:11 Chris: Explorers.......... 17:11 It's out first challenge, people! 17:11 Chris: Explorers.......... 17:11 Harold: *hugs Beth* Just one last hug in case I get eliminated :( 17:11 We just totally LOST! 17:11 At least we tried 17:11 Stop complaining, Heather. :@ 17:11 :@ 17:11 whos idea was this anyways! 17:11 Beth: I'm sure you won't sweetie. *hugs Harold passionately* :d 17:11 Gwen, just cut it out. 17:11 :| 17:11 (Aren't they friends?) 17:11 Tyler should cut it off. 17:11 I am so sick of your whining! 17:11 Duncan (CONF) Maybe Heather will get what she deserves tonight...hopefully 17:11 Shut it Gwen! 17:11 -_-' 17:11 Duncan: Pst, Gwen! 17:11 (Conf) That is one passionate hug :| 17:11 Chris: Explorers, I will see you at the first ever Season Three Elimination Ceremony!!! 17:11 I don't care if we're like, friends now... 17:11 Chris: Explorers, I will see you at the first ever Season Three Elimination Ceremony!!! 17:11 But you are so annoyng!! :@ 17:11 annoying* 17:12 (DJ! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:12 Chris: Explorers, cast off a person.... We're sendin' someone home!!!! 17:12 O.O 17:12 *leaves after Heather 17:12 I packed more stuff then I thought. 17:12 What-ev. >.> 17:12 :D 17:12 Chris: Explorers, cast off a person.... We're sendin' someone home!!!! 17:12 Harold, Tyler, Geoff... 17:12 Let's go. 17:12 We got it, Chris. -.-' 17:12 ^ 17:12 :| 17:12 *goes to Ceremony location* 17:13 *tries to lift it, but the bags open, revealing hacking devices, a laptop with the TDW website on it, and tons of supplies* *laughs nervously* 17:13 Duncan; *to Gwen, Sadie, Lindsay,* Vote off Heather. You too Cody! Vote off Heather! 17:13 (Can we vote?) 17:13 :| 17:13 But,ut... 17:13 Hannah and I are friends. 17:13 :( 17:13 *** LeShawna has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:14 (:D) 17:14 *overhears Duncan 17:14 *** Traveler3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:14 Sorrysorrysorrysorryosrry) 17:14 (It's cool) 17:14 Duncan: Vote off Harold then, god. Vote off one of them! 17:14 hm 17:14 Jeez, Duncan. 17:14 Harold: Duncan, can't we just get along? 17:14 Can I borrow Lindsay for a sec 17:14 One episode in and you're already acting like a psycho? 17:14 :d 17:14 Duncan: Jeez, Heather 17:14 Heather is mean. :@ 17:14 That's a total improvement. 17:15 Duncan: You've been proably waiting all episode to say that 17:15 *whispers something to Lindsay 17:15 Seriosuly Duncan, you're freaking me out. :| 17:15 You're right. 17:15 I have. 17:15 *Seriously 17:15 Duncan is acting like a total psycho. :| 17:15 Isn't he always, Gwen? 17:15 :s 17:15 Are you down with that Lindsay 17:15 Duncan: Whatever, *Walks back* 17:15 BACK 17:15 :D 17:15 I guess...most of the time. 17:15 -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:15 :d 17:15 (Good food all! :)) 17:15 It's TIME!!! 17:15 (Conf) It was like so complicated to choose who to send home. But someone has to go 17:15 (CONF) Not really. : 17:15 *:s 17:15 Harold: *sits down, looking terrified* 17:15 * Katie| watches ceremony. 17:15 (WM = Healthy :p) 17:16 *sits down* 17:16 Duncan: *whispers* Vote off Heather or Harold 17:16 It's going to be okay Harold 17:16 *Sits down* 17:16 (CONF) This was hard to choose. And I don't want to ruin my friendship with Duncan. So, I had to vote off...*gets cut off* 17:16 *drags bags over to ceremony* 17:16 Please not Sadie! PLEASE not Sadie! :'9 17:16 *sits down 17:16 *:'( 17:16 *sits down* :s 17:16 Chris: EXPLORERS!!! 17:16 Sadie I love you! 17:16 Good luck, Gwen :) 17:16 :'( 17:16 That's us. :| 17:16 Thanks, Deej. 17:16 Chris: It's time!! 17:16 (hope for the best, sadie!) 17:16 Chris: I must say... 17:17 Chris: This is ONLY the first ceremony... 17:17 Chris: And you guys are already so hateful!! :d 17:17 Chris: I love it! 17:17 ;) 17:17 *glares at Gwen 17:17 Chris: Anyway... 17:17 (I might d/c at random times, btw.) 17:17 (CONF) Harold: I really don't wanna go first. :( 17:17 Chris: The very first passport of Total Drama Roleplay Season Three goes to.... 17:17 (conf) I'm not going first. I can tell. 17:17 :d 17:17 Chris: The very first passport of Total Drama Roleplay Season Three goes to.... 17:17 Harold. -.-' 17:17 SADIE! :D 17:17 *crosses fingers 17:17 :o:@ 17:17 :| 17:17 *folds arms* 17:17 Aww, man. :( 17:18 I wanted that passport. 17:18 Chris: Congrats. 17:18 >.> 17:18 Harold:YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 17:18 *nervous* 17:18 *crosses fingers* 17:18 Duncan: Shoot! 17:18 Harold, use your inside voice. -.-' 17:18 Harold: This totally makes up for last season when you gave it to Bridgette :) 17:18 Chris: Along with Harold......... Sadie and Lindsay are also safe!! :) 17:18 (XD) 17:18 :| 17:18 Harold: Aw :( 17:18 EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!1 17:18 Eeeeeeeeeee! 17:18 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 17:18 *hopes for the best* 17:18 Sadie, we're safe, we're safe! 17:18 Sadie Lindsay! :D 17:18 (Remember that? XD It goes to Harold - EEEEEEE! - Liek I said, it goes to Bridgette :) ) 17:18 Chris: I feel the need to say... 17:18 Eeeeeeeee! 17:18 >.> 17:18 (;)) 17:18 :| 17:18 Chris: Everyone WITHOUT a passport right now. 17:18 Chris: Got at LEAST one vote. :s 17:19 :| 17:19 what! 17:19 :| 17:19 Dun dun dun 17:19 why me! 17:19 :| 17:19 I got one vote? :s 17:19 :| 17:19 Chris: The next two passports go to Tyler........................ and Cody. :) 17:19 Not suprised. 17:19 :| 17:19 O.O 17:19 What? o.O 17:19 (Guys, if you are NOT in the ceremony, don't talk. You are not there. -_-) 17:19 *takes passport* 17:19 O.O 17:19 WHAT?! 17:19 Yes! 17:19 (Sorry :p) 17:19 :| 17:19 :| 17:19 (I''m sure I'm getting voted off. :s) 17:19 Chris: ................ Geoff, you're safe too!! :) 17:19 :) 17:19 O_O 17:19 Harold: Way to go, Geoff 17:19 Awesome! :D 17:19 >.> 17:20 Chris: Heather........... Gwen............ This is the final passport of the evening. 17:20 *High-faves Harold* 17:20 :s 17:20 *high fives Geoff 17:20 <.< 17:20 Chris: And, it goes to............. 17:20 (Faves?) 17:20 (CONF) I'm getting voted off. I know it. :'( 17:20 *fives 17:20 ...Just give Heather it already! 17:20 XD 17:20 Chris: ...................................................................... Heather. :| 17:20 :d 17:20 :| 17:20 :d 17:20 :| 17:20 YES. 17:20 :) 17:20 *gasps* 17:20 *takes passport* 17:20 (Ugh, I knew it.) 17:20 yay 17:20 I'm sorry, Gwen. 17:20 I know we're cool and all... 17:20 *runs into the ceremony, sobbing* :'( 17:20 No she's not 17:20 PM... :s 17:20 But you're a major threat. 17:20 Gwen is scary. :'9 17:20 Chris: Gwen, Gwen, Gwen............... Your complaining, it seems, was your downfall. 17:20 *:'( 17:20 :| 17:20 Chris: It's time for you to go. :) 17:20 Bye, Gwen, 17:20 Bye Gwen 17:20 *hugs Gwen as passionately as Beth did Harold* 17:20 (XD) 17:20 Aw. 17:21 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:21 Win this for me, Deej. :D 17:21 (FAIL!) 17:21 Bye. 17:21 *** Traveler3 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:21 (FAIL!) 17:21 (conf) I may not be the friendliest person on the show... 17:21 (conf) But hey. 17:21 (conf) I know how to play the game. 17:21 (Hugs Gwen as passionately as Beth did Harold XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:21 *waves kinda 17:21 (?) 17:21 (CONF) I've got a feeling, tonights going to be a good night! :) 17:21 (JJR is going to be made at this. :|) 17:21 Chris: Who will be the next to go??? Who will................. Whatever, I don't feel like making up this witty phrases. 17:21 *pssionate 17:21 Chris: Let's just move on................................... 17:21 *takes Drop of Shame, or whatever* :| 17:21 **passionate W W W